


Misfortune

by Ipodsandstars



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [13]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Feels, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their bad luck seemed to have brought them together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfortune

**13\. Misfortune  
Summary: Their bad luck seemed to have brought them together**

Bruce had always had bad luck – starting with his father, up until the accident and then even beyond that, he always knew he was a monster. The Other Guy just cemented that  
He never believed he would find love. He’d left Betty because he hurt her and then ran to protect her from the Other Guy, pushing her away.

When he joined the Avengers. He never thought he’d stay, he was a danger to everyone and he knew everyone just saw him as the monster anyway. Well, everyone except Tony…

Then Darcy Lewis came along with everything under the sun – a troubled past, a beautiful smile and a kickass story to tell where she’d managed to knock Thor off of his sorry ass when he was mortal. She was beautiful in every sense and Bruce knew her smile was fake for a while, until he discovered her past. Even when he found she wore make-up to hide the abuse scars and even when she wasn’t wearing any make-up, Bruce still loved her.

Because she’d given up everything just to be with him, because she loved him and wanted to be with him.

The two of them had both had bad luck with love and making friend, getting on with life while these things were falling apart around them because of who they were and their past but they both saw beauty in each other and they never saw anything but who they were, not monsters people spoke of. They saw genuine hurt souls within one another and they both found it funny really because their misfortune, their bad luck with staying out of trouble just seemed to be what brought them together

Well, technically Tony brought the two lovebirds together in the first place, but no-one would admit it to his face as the bastard billionaire was the walking definition of misfortune – things going wrong wherever he went.

Maybe Bruce was Darcy’s lucky charm, he didn’t know.  
What he did know was that she was his amazing charm.


End file.
